He is almost perfect
by Izumi O.O
Summary: Así era él, diferente, sí, al que le gustara bien, al que no...también. Regalo para Oka-san


"_**He is Almost/Totally Perfect"**_

_**P**__ues aquí yo (de nuevo ¬¬) esta vez con mi primera viñeta de Beyblade, o intento de la misma, esta vez traigo un regalo para mi querida Oka-san, traté de hacer lo mejor que pude con esto, pero al no haber visto Beyblade (me lo vi cuando tenía 10 ¿qué se puede esperar?) no sé cómo habrá quedado, conseguí algunas referencias, si hay algún error (que en mi estado de ignorancia sobre la serie haya cometido) __**les pido me lo comuniquen para así corregirlo lo más pronto posible.**_

**¡Mi Oka-san cumplió años el 29 de mayo! Sí, adivinaron, estaba de quinceañera :D me entere el 28 T.T ¡Qué mala hija soy! Y hasta ahora vengo terminándolo, ¡No tengo perdón**!(?) pues espero que me haya quedado medianamente decente.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente.

**Summary: **Así era él, diferente, sí, al que le gustara bien, al que no…también.

"_Porque cuando hablamos de libertad no es romper las cadenas de hierro, _

_Sino romper los prejuicios que tenemos sobre nosotros mismos…_

_Libertad es decir lo que pensamos"._

Sentía los músculos agarrotados y al límite, había entrenado todo el día desde el alba hasta la puesta del crepúsculo, se sentía como si en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y caería en cualquier lugar, así que cuando vio su cama sintió un gran alivio, prácticamente se lanzó sobre esta, para después acomodarse de modo que quedara en una posición medianamente cómoda y cerrar sus párpados lentamente.

Su respiración era regular, dando a entender que ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo hace mucho, su cabello alborotado que le daba cierto toque de rebeldía, en la parte delantera era de un bonito color plateado gris que brillaba con la luz del sol de manera hermosa, la parte de atrás de su cabellera era de color negro como la noche, su cabello parecía sedoso y precioso, te da la sensación de que al pasar tu mano las hebras de este se deslizarían en medio de tus dedos.

Tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, algunas descendían irregularmente por su rostro. Sus cejas eran tupidas y le daban cierto aire de madurez, sus largas y hermosas pestañas las cuales se posaban sobre sus párpados le hacían ver más hermoso (si es que era posible) sus párpados se encontraban cerrados, ocultando aquellos orbes de un color desconocido para muchos, a veces serian de un intenso tono rojizo, a veces de un profundo tono grisáceo, por último de un hermoso tono lila. Muy pocos habrán vistos sus ojos en su verdadero color…avellana. Sus orbes lucirían hermosas no importara el color que tuvieran, con una mirada de ellos el mundo entero dejaría de existir.

Su perfil era bello, prácticamente envidiable. En sus rostro tenía 4 triángulos azul marino, dos a en cada mejilla, estaban perfectamente alineados, aquellos triángulos representaban un acto de rebeldía contra la sociedad, aquellas figuras y su color le recordaban el dolor que sintió cuando su padre lo abandono, un dolor que al comienzo fue devastador, pero que con el transcurso del tiempo, hizo que se volviera más fuerte. Un dolor que lo impulso a seguir adelante.

Su boca de la cual provenían palabras de odio e ira, felicidad y se podría decir _amor_ en el más próspero de los casos, de aquella boca que el usaba para hablar varios idiomas tales como el ruso, el inglés, el español…. Esto, sí aumentaba su atractivo. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos permitiendo que el aire entrara con más facilidad lo que hacía que se vieran de cierta manera _provocativos_, aquellos labios que muchas veces hacían que sus expresiones fueran más fuertes, cuando estaba enojado sus labios hacían que luciese aún más fiero; aunque sus labios ayudaran a sus expresiones de rabia y dolor, también hacían que sus sonrisas se vieran hermosas, cuando aquellos labios se separaban para dar visión de aquellos perlados dientes formados en una hilera, no importaba que las cosas anduvieran mal, con una sonrisa de él, todos tus problemas y preocupaciones parecían desaparecer, claro eso era cuando sonreía con…como decirlo… _alegría_, hubo una vez en la cual cuando esbozó su sonrisa con algo de demencia pero de aquello solo uno o dos veces.

Su chaqueta negra se encontraba un tanto arrugada al igual que la camisa morada que llevaba debajo de esta, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, fornidos y musculosos, le daban un toque varonil. Su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre, su abdomen bien formado... Su vida era entrenar, pero no lo hacía por tener un cuerpo envidiable como el que tenía, su cuerpo era solo un aspecto que había logrado sin siquiera proponérselo. ¡Casi perfecto! Y para agregar algo más, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido artes marciales y habilidades de defensa Rusa y Chinas todo debido a su tenacidad e interés en las mismas.

La bufanda la cual siempre llevaba, al parecer, se había deshecho de ella cuando entró en la habitación, ya que esta yacía en el piso y por su peso había dejado un leve hundimiento en él. Sus manos tenían aún puestos sus guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus delgados dedos, muchas (y muchos) darían cualquier cosa solo por una caricia de ellos.

Sus rasgos delataban que era japonés, pero solo por herencia claro está ya que sus dos padres son nativos de allí, pero…es Ruso por nacionalidad, ya que nació en Moscú, donde vivió.

En definitiva, podemos deducir que Kai Hiwatari es un gran partido, casi-perfecto para muchos y un dios para otros, su carácter podría parecer fastidioso para la gran mayoría, los que no lo conocieran lo tratarían de pedante y soberbio, puede que su carácter pueda ser de cierto modo un tanto _brusco_, pero claro, eso hace parte de su encanto, su misteriosa personalidad y su cruel pasado, lo hacen ver _interesante_…. Todo depende de gusto después de todo ¿no?

_**Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños Oka-san, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!**_

_Gracias por todo Oka-san ^^ te mereces algo mejor que mi intento de viñeta, me demore haciendo esto ._. lo siento. xDDDDDDD! _

_Gracias Ake U3U sin ti no lo hubiera podido publicad! D;_


End file.
